Talk:Place of No Stars
|align=center}} Concerns *Needs clean-up and new info revealed in Fading Echoes incorporated in. *Perhaps list Visitors on the page as well since it is now of more significance? *Probably add history sections like on StarClan's page, again, since it is growing more significant insaneular Talk 02:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It seems like I read somewhere that Brokenstar walks the Place of No Stars also, am I wrong? Also, if he wasn't listed as walking the PoNS, couldn't we go ahead and put him in? Do you think StarClan would allow him in after all he has done? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 03:32, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :We deal in facts, not guesses on the Mainspace, remember. We haven't seen him in the afterlife, so we can't officially verify him as being anywhere specific. Pretty much unless we've seen them in the afterlife we really probobly shouldn't be listing them as specifically a part of either group. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 04:32, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::Although I agree that we shouldn't put guesses in the mainspace, I'm almost positive I read about Brokentail being in the PoNS in a book. Someone ought to check Sunset and The Sight so we can be sure. Sorry I can't but I only own the first 4 books of the Original Series. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 07:09, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::I only own a First Look Copy of the Sight. and I don't acctually own any of the New Prophecy (Book are expensive when you're also paying bills around a house. You would not believe how much electricity costs nowadays. But I don't remember him being seen in PoNS, but I read so many books on the whole that if it was mentioned in passing I may have just forgotten it (It's been awhile since I've read the New Prophecy. And considering I didn't really enjoy the second half of that series much at all...) We can just hold off, verify the information, and then add it in. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:19, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm almost positive that he is, but I'm not going to be able to look until next Thursday at the latest. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 15:16, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Strike that, look at this quote I found: "...Once he halted, eyes staring, jaws open to taste the air. 'I can scent Brokenstar!' he exclaimed. 'Is he here too? Brokenstar, where are you?..." That comes from the prologue of the Paperback 2007 edition of the Harper Trophy Sunset. Found using the Amazon.com search inside feature. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 15:28, 22 November 2007 (UTC) In one of the prologues in the New Prophecy books Darkstripe says he can scent Brokentail/Brokenstar. I would say he really is in the dark forest/place of no stars. :Yeah, I found the exact quote, using the Amazon.com search feature. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 01:28, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Is ashfur in the place of no stars?I mean he tried killing squirrelflight and her kits. -Whitewingrox and don't forget he plotted to kill Firestar.Thornclaw talk! 23:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) We'll have to see in Sunset. Warrior♥ 19:26, 7 February 2009 (UTC) There's nothing about where Ashfur is now in Sunset... --Snowflurry 18:40, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Snowflurry What's so bad about the Dark Forest? Why do cats not want to go there? Is there something unpleasant about it? Sure, you don't see many other cats, but not everyone is social. So is the only thing going against it that it's not StarClan? Or is there some specific reason cats don't want to end up there? I think it's the isolation, and the fact that there's nothing to do. No hunts, no sleep, no thirst, etc. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost seem to enjoy it there, though. --Fidelis359 03:51, September 6, 2009 (UTC) They may like it, but I bet they both would much rather be alive to take power themselves. I don't think Tigerstar really likes it though. In the prologue of Sunset, it said that he longed to hunt, and feel his claws in flesh. *shudders*--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Mudclaw Erin Hunter revealed that Mudclaw went to StarClan because he did everything right and the warrior code says the deputy always becomes leader. --Stonestar 12:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Stonestar Scourge It was already confirmed in a Wands and Worlds Chat that Scourge doesn't walk the Dark Forest, as he had no concept of an afterlife. http://wandsandworlds.com/community/node/882 That being said, it's likely that Bone does not walk it either. Ashfur does anyone think its possible that Ashfur walks the Dark Forest? I really don't know, as he was nice mainly, but went totally insane and horrible in the end. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but the same thing happened to Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. And Hollyleaf IF she's dead or not. I, just knowing the Huner's, they will bring back Hollyleaf, 'cause they acted really weird on answering about Hollyleaf's alive/death thing. If she was dead, they would ahev told us. Ya Know?? --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] i think he should get the same punishment -sarahlion Thistleclaw should we put thisleclaw down as a possible resident? He was totally power and battle crazy. It says he died in a pool of blood. I think we should put him down as a possible resident. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 21:07, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I heard from someone that Erin Hunter confirmed that he went to StarClan. I didn't see the chat or whatever myself, but it make sense, since he was violent, but never actually did anything evil, except his almost getting Tiny/Scourge killed, though that was indirectly his fault, and maybe StarClan forgave him since Bluestar stopped it. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 00:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Citations Hey people, I think we should probably cite the known residents. That should be fairly easy since there aren't that many--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I've cited Tiger, Dark, and Broken--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Appearances Should we add an appearances of the Dark Forest, the StarClan page does so should I add that? Go ShadowClan! 00:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Opinions For the possible residents (and I might be wrong) but isn't that going to make a lot of arguements? Like some people might veiw Hollyleaf as a good cat who was under trauma and some might say she was completly mad and killed a cat. I don't really know but I think that too many users might use that area to post their own opinions.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Artimas, you have no idea how many times I've had to rollback this page for that reason. But, that's the nature of the beast- since they're "possible" residents, we put down all cats that are possibly there- if there's any (significant) chance at all. We could debate for ages as to wehter Ashfur, Hollyleaf, etc. are there or not- but if there's a chance we need to leave them. (Sorry if this sounds directed at you, it's not- just at the people who change the possible residents without thinking) insanTA RAINBOWeular 22:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) true enough. Should we put down cats who have visited the Dark Forest? We could make another category for cats like Lionblaze Tigerheart, and Brambleclaw.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) If I recall, there is already a category for visitors to the Dark Forest, and they're kind of listed in the description, so it doesn't seem necessary to have a list for them like the possible members section, but... insanTA RAINBOWeular 17:07, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Thistle is in Starclan. Why on earth is Thistleclaw down as a possible resident for the dark forest? It was confirmed somewhere that he was in Starclan with his mate Snowfur. Okay he was evil but he never actually killed anycat. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 15:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Find a reference Clarrissa. ✐SaNdY 15:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Jaggedtooth Okay, an unregistered contributor seems convinced that Jaggedtooth is a suspected Place of No Stars cat. Is this true, or not? Should I keep undoing the edit or not? 0_0 [[User:Shigura|'Shistar' ]]Mai Talk Page 01:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC).I think Jaggedtooth should be listed as a resident because he has not appeared since the first series(HE IS DEAD) and he was very evil so i think he should be listed as a resident. Does anyone else agree Mapleshade It reveals that she is a member so i think she should be put on this list. Vicky said that he was a very evil cat and that he did bad things but i would like to know a little more about her =Thistleclaw revealed in PONS.= It has been revealed that Thistleclaw resides in the Dark Forest. This was said by Vicky on her Facebook page back in May. If you want the snippet: "Warriors WishERS want to know one thing- what did Thistleclaw ever do to deserve being banished the PONS?" "Thistleclaw had VERY dark ambitions . . . but you're right, he did something dreadful to deserve banishment to DF. Unless Bluestar drove him out when she got to StarClan?!" --Vicky Sorry about my newbie set-up of this tidbit. --Ambersky 02:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC)